If only things were just simple
by willow1t412
Summary: Please read inside author note! (That and I'm terrible at summaries... so just read the story and either like it, love it, or hate it !:D)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so please bare with me for now. I am original owner of "if only things were just simple", so please no hate on how I'm plagiarizing and stealing someone else's story. ( everything is explained below)

So I had hit a bad case of writers block and was just not able to continue writing .

so I was all about ready to delete the story and just trash the idea I had going for it anyway the story was sadly forgotten and I became one of those authors who was not able to finish there story, and just leave a UN finished story behind anyways moving on, I just recently 're read the story again and want to complete it but due to my old email account being hacked I had to delete that email and open up a new one. Anyways UN able to access my old fanfiction account I have opened a new one and do plan on finishing " if only things were just simple" but I'll be uploading one chapter at a time, due to the need of some major editing first chapter will be up Saturday of this week!

Sincerely

Used to be roseywillowtree (my old account name) now willow1t412


	2. Chapter 2

chapter one

Lourdes P.O.V

I was given one job; with an escort, travel the few miles out to a pharmacy that we were UN able to investigate on our way up here; that looked promising with goods..pretty simple right? Yeah of course it would be easy... if of course I didn't feel only slightly useless in the department of taking care of myself I mean I was a pre-med student, I would think I know a thing or two... so why would I need an escort?

"so can you do it Lourdes" Anne gazed up from her patient who had poison ivy.

" yeah I can" I looked up at her, just to make sure she wasn't kidding

she only nodded her head getting back to her work.

"just be careful, please Lourdes, and remember to ask weaver for that escort ... perhaps Hal or maybe some of the other soldiers are available ...?" Anne trailed off getting back to rubbing the ointment on the young child's arm. I frowned when she said that, didn't she trust me.. I mean there was no sight of any mechs or skitters anywhere.. right?

I shrugged the thought off stepping out of the medic bus,grabbing my green backpack at the door.

Lost in thought I hadn't realized I was stepping on some of the tools that Hal seemed to of been using to fix his bike.

" Hey Lourdes .. your uh stepping on my tools" called up Hal

I jumped, looking down at the foreign objects I was stepping on.

"oh sorry,Hal.. I hadn't realized I was stepping on these" I dropped to the ground picking them up and setting them closer to his reach.

" hey no problem Lourdes.. so uh where you heading to?" he asked. I was about to question what he meant till I remembered what I was out to do.

" oh uh Anne is having me go out to that pharmacy that we passed by coming up here.. I need someone... never mind I better get going" I replayed with a smile, looking down at my feet hoping he'd avoid asking if someone was going with me.

" huh, well you need someone to go with you, I mean… not that your not capable of taking care of yourself… or… Lourdes you don't even know how to shoot a gun" he said with a smirk.

I glared, turning around on my heel, walking over to Weaver to ask for a hand gun of some sort, even though I hadn't a clue how to use one, and despite my mind telling me I was nothing like Maggie who could shoot a skitter down blind if she liked, I kept my thoughts happy and strong .

I walked over to the big blue tent that occupied a dirty white plastic picnic table and a frowning Weaver who was gazing carefully at a map of Boston.

" Uh Weaver you wouldn't but any chance have a hand gun of some sort laying around that I could possibly borrow while I go out looking for medical supplies, would you"? I ask sweetly, but when Weaver looked up to see who was talking to him he just laughed and I mean laughed, I put my head down with embarrassment.

" Uh Lourdes…not that I don't trust you or anything, but you don't even know how to shoot, and what's that talk about leaving camp, do ya got anyone going with you"? He asked.

" Well no… but that pharmacy is only a few miles out, and you said it yourself, that the skitters already went through that area I'll be fine" I replied with a smile.

He grunted holding out a knife, that looked as if it could dismantle a

grizzly bear which I suppose would come in handy if I was wrestling bears but I'm not-… I frowned taking the knife, and hooking it on my belt loop.

" you be back in two hours Lourdes and go ask Anthony or someone to go with you, you hear?" he yelled out, I slowly nodded my head, walking out of the tent.

" I'm not a child" I said under my breath, as I took the faithful steps out of camp, I turned around to see Hal gazing over at me, I gave a small wave, he only nodded getting back to work on his bike. Though turned around I could almost feel him still looking at me, I just ignored the possibility that he cared about me, or that he was catching on that I was going alone. But once out of sight I completely forgot about him, suddenly feeling the guilt of lieing, and how full of myself I was acting... but I was already out here, no use in turning back now.

I pulled out the list of medical supplies that Anne wanted me to look for, simple stuff mainly, : Advil, some various pain killers, and some asthma medication for one of the little kids, that we were dangerously low on so I put that on top priority; though, I had mixed feelings about finding that.

Getting there was no problem, getting in was a whole other story, while I had high hopes, and playing the game of luck that I wouldn't run into trouble , I seemed to have lost...but at least I had a chance… there was only one.

" okay Lourdes you can do this, just like Anne, all I have to do is find that soft pallet, and kill it. easy.I'm small its big, wont even expect me… right" I breathed out taking a step to get a closer look, to make sure that there was no other skitters.

" okay just run, stab, then victory dance alright I can do this " I took a deep breath, sent a silent prayer for strength, then took the mighty steps, that could either lead to my death, or a happy dance, and bringing home the goods, my odds were probably not good, but I kept praying, and stepped forward.

I had this whole silent ninja kill act in my head, but I never saw the broken bottle. I stepped right on it, making the suspenseful silent moment into a loud intense moment; with one big ugly skitter looking right in my direction.

"aw crap" I whispered under my breath, I dropped my bag, breathing slow; waiting, to see who would make the first move.

The skitter eyed me, as I walked closer. I pulled the knife from my belt loop, slowly watching its every twitch and listening to the soft clicking noise it made with its mouth.

"well it's now, or never...".

I'm not sure what made the ugly beast decide to make the first move, but when it started running at me, it was as if all my senses flicked a switch and the adrenaline that was keeping me from running was all of the sudden gone, replaced with a sudden anger that fueled my body into fight mode.

As it was running at me I was able to side step it , letting out a good kick in one of its six legs. The beast grunted running at me again throwing me backwards with just a simple flick of a scaly arm.

I was no where near cut out for this, I was no fighter I was just Lourdes the medic aid to Anne... I cant do this...

I tried my hardest to not scream in pain, I looked down at my arm, and already at the elbow it was turning a shade that my tan skin should not be making.

But thinking back to my childhood days I rememberd how the good guy would play dead, and the bad guy would run up thinking he was victorious, and right then the good guy would jump up with a mighty kill.

So I did just that. I knew it was a long shot but by luck,as expected, the green beast walked over slowly till it was right above me.I took those few seconds and lurched forward with the knife, stabbing it just under the chin, its blood swelled out; and I let an ugly grin paint my face... I was no killer and I could already feel the guilt. The skitter screamed out, and I noticed something in its eyes that I would call "fear" it had me confused but as fast as I saw it the confusing expression went away, its eyes flickered to something off to my left. and if the beast had a real mouth I'd say it would be giving me a evil, wicked smile.

I tried to force the skitter off me but the thing wouldn't move, I was about ready to let out an angry scream when it bashed my head against the ground, my vision went blurry. I could hardly see the skitter getting off of me, and I was just as surprised when a blurry shadow walked over me.

"Help" I whispered.

The shadow laughed and turned around as if to discuss my death to the skitter. It was then that I saw the ugly piece of metal hooked on to its back.

I slowly crawled away, and with the combination of my aching elbow and my head, every movement hurt. I tilted my head back and saw him. I looked around trying to find something sharp, and remembered the knife weaver gave me. but I instantly remembered that I had lodged it into the skitter. I brought myself to my knees and then up on my feet. I tried to run but I only got a few steps, when I turned around.. the site I saw, was something I don't like to see.

He was a boy at least 15 holding out the knife pointing it right at me, and I doubted he just wanted to give it back ' he's going to kill me' I thought to myself, "he must have gotten it out of the skitter but..." I turned my head to see the skitter lying still. the boy had tears just brushed under his eyes.. I had a feeling I made him angry.

So when he finally reached me I kicked him in the shin hoping it would slow him down so I could run away. but all that happened was himself running faster, I glanced over my shoulder, and he leaped right on top of me, and everything happened to fast. The knife he had was pointed at my abdomen, and I was just able to push him away, the knife just grazed my lower abdomen not deep enough to be fatal but it did break skin and I did scream out in pain. I suppose my scream had startled him because he lost focus for just a second, giving me a window to roll over and grasp the knife painfully on the sharp side, it did give way and I know held the knife correctly. And when the boy leaped on top of me it lodged into his stomach. I gasped at the accidentally action, he was still on top of me and the where the knife was, the boy had a open wound bleeding profusely.

I didn't mean to...

I rolled him off of me , got up, and walked away dropping the knife. I picked up my bag some few paces away and took silent steps to the pharmacy, tears were beginning to fall, but I was questioning why, I killed my; well, killer... he was trying to kill me... I.. killed someone... the thought echoed in my head

The red door opened easily, looking inside almost everything was picked clean off the shelf's but I was luckily able to find what I needed

Taking one last glance at the skitter and the boy.

" he had a name, a family.. he had a life" I said before leaving. It was getting dark, Weaver, Anne…. They were not going to be to happy when I got back, I was surly out longer then two hours.

~~No ones P.O.V~~

" Alright Hal, Maggie, Ben, and tom you guys head out to the pharmacy, and I'll need 3 other fighters to come with me, we'll go see if she went up into town, we'll all meet at…-"

" hey looks its Lourdes…." called out Matt who was standing with his dad. he hopped on his feet pointing to the entrance of the camp.

All heads turned to see Lourdes, she had a blank expression on her face, and was covered in blood. Anne gasped when she saw the blood on her jacket from where the boy had almost stabbed her to death.

"Damn Lourdes you better have something good, what happened to you" Weaver said. When she didn't reply Weaver followed close behind her, and was followed by the rest of the group.

Before reaching the medic bus Lourdes turned around with the same blank expression, but seeing everyone's worried faces she lashed out.

"I didn't mean to... just please . .. leave me alone.." she paused for a moment" and bury the boys body..." she said turning on her heel, stepping into the medic bus. Everyone was confused, Lourdes was usually calm and collected.

Hal was the first to react, and was just about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder

" She'll talk when she wants to…." Maggie said, giving him a careful look. she pulled her eyebrows together when he didn't respond, so like everyone else she slowly walked away. Hal on the other hand,stayed, standing there a few more moments, looking through the window. Lourdes was in Ann's arms, clearly crying. Hal wanted to do something but didn't know what to do.. he slowly turned around himself feeling a pull at his heart

' wouh… do I actual care for Lourdes, I mean I like everyone else wants to know what happened but... Gah.. This is awkward'

Hal mentally slapped himself, and tried shrugging it off. He walked over to his bike hoping to get his mind off things, but remembered he fixed that an hour ago. So he shrugged his gun off his shoulder, and went to find Matt, he promised he would teach him how to shoot. He will have to ask Weaver if he still has that old 22 lying around.

~~Lourdes P.O.V~~

" I killed someone" I kept replying that, thinking maybe, a new meaning would come out of it, but at the end of the day it still meant the same thing. I tried praying but my mind was to hyped up and full of guilt to even sit still and focus. I remember seeing Hal, he was the last to leave the group standing outside of the medic bus.

" Hal, he… acted like cared?" I felt my self flush,' I've always liked Hal, but with Karen and even Maggie the possibilities were impossible, but perhaps…. Gah this needs to stop' it was a little past 10 or so I thought; time, days, they all mixed together into one mess, but anyways it was late I was tired and I'm sure Anne would want the stuff I found. I took the guilty steps to Anne. who was talking to Tom.

" Hey Lourdes are you okay" it was Tom, his voice calm and full of sympathy, I almost wanted to talk about it but not yet.

" I'm fine Tom" I whispered, and I could feel the tears seeping there way out again, but I took a deep breath, and looked up at Anne she smiled softly. and took the bag I was holding out for her.

she sighed. " Thank you" she said softly. She stood on her toes and whispered something to Tom, he glanced at her then me, and then walked away, outside.

I could honestly say I didn't feel like talking... I didn't really feel like doing anything.

I pulled my jacket off, un happy to see the blood stains, that were clearly not mine. my elbow stung when I pulled my jacket over the bruised elbow, Anne looked over at my pained face with question.

" I uh hurt my elbow can you wrap it up... and my stomach... it's not to bad but...it hurts" I asked pushing a sad smile.

Anne nodded yes and reached for the wrap breathing through her teeth when she saw my elbow, and her eyes went even wider when she saw the wound on my stomach, but go to work patching it up.

" some bruising you have there. as for the stab wound it's not all the deep and should be fine without stitches for now, but do you want something for the pain?" she asked kindly wrapping my elbow gently.

" No… I'm fine I'm just going to sleep it off" I said pulling away when she was done. I quickly washed my hands and tried cleaning the blood off my jacket, but in the end, there was probably always going to be a soft red stain there. I left my jacket by the sink to dry and walked back over to my sort of comfy cot.

I prayed my usually prayer asking God to heal those hurting, and bring peace over those missing children and I also prayed that I would be forgiven for… killing that boy, I brushed away the tears and finished with an Amen, slipping under the covers drowning out today, and ready to wake up to tomorrow.

I had to of been sleeping for at least an hour, when I heard the screaming, Anne pushed her self up from her own bed.

" did you hear that" she whispered I nodded, we both fell silent when we heard the thudding of… Mechs. Anne reached for the black gun she kept under her cot, I only got up and quickly bent over to tie my boots on hissing in pain, feeling useless.

We heard someone stepping onto the Bus, Anne stood up with her gun raised but put it down when she realized who it was; Hal.

" guys get up, get what you can, Mechs. There here, ditch the bus and follow my dad he's just behind the bus with some others but hurry we've already killed one mech and few skitters but there's more coming" Hal gazed over at me, saying more with his eyes, I was confused but followed orders helping Anne with the medic bags and gathering what we could carry. I pulled my jacket on, and slung one of the big red bags over my shoulder, I looked out the window seeing Hal and a few others fighting a skitter off, we probably had two more minutes before we would have to run like crazy to Tom… but maybe that two minutes was coming sooner, because as I was just reaching the last few bottles of Pain killers, the bus was flipped, with both me and Anne inside, all I remember was the pain in my elbow and a random throbbing head ache, not to mention that my abdomen was on fire and maybe stitches would have been useless, seeing as a bus was being flipped with us inside and out chances of living with majoir injury were slim.

But it didn't really seem to matter when a sudden darkness swallowed me whole.

* * *

**Okay, and that's a wrap! Sorry it's a little late I'm doing all this on my kindle which just so happens to be a slight inconvenience. -_- I about pulled my hair out trying to transfer my story to fanfiction! Any who I'll be posting on Saturday's so until next time:) oh and I realize there's probably still some major grammar issues but please I'm trying! But still open to all critiques and suggestions:)**

**(P.S I don't own falling skies!)**

**With love**

**roseywillowtree aka willow1t412**


End file.
